Home
by Wanna Know How I Got 'Em
Summary: She doesn't remember what happened just that she wasn't completely sure she did it. Physically sure she did it, but mentally? Now she's locked up in Arkham Asylum? Bad summary but might be worth reading Joker/OC takes place 2 years after TDK
1. What did I do?

A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at a Joker fic, and the only other story I wrote was a POTC years ago that I deleted. I'm not 100% sure where I'm gonna go with this story but that's all the fun in this right? Even keeping myself on edge with what I'm doing. Okay I lied I have a small plot line but that's the most I've got going.

Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Oh before I forget…. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the character Milisha the rest belongs to DC comics

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Run… that was all she could think to do. Milisha still wasn't sure what she'd done just that the cops seemed to be after her for reasons unknown. Ducking into an ally way she leaned against a wall completely out of breath and looked down at herself.

"oh god" she moaned taking in the blood that splattered her jeans and black tee. The only part of her that wasn't covered in blood was her converse.

"I think she went in this way" a loud voice shouted towards where she stood and she took off running again.

She ran to where there was a metal fence at the end of the alley and climbed up it and hoped to the other side and took off again. As she turned a corner she could hear the clanging of the cops running into it. Milisha laughed at the idea of them attempting to climb it, the brief look she had of them showed that one of the cops was quiet over-weight and she couldn't even imagine him actually making it over without almost dying.

Thinking back to earlier today she tried remembering how she got into this position, the last thing she remembered was leaving her history class and the next thing she knew she was halfway down the street running. Milisha was a senior in high-school and had recently turned 18 and was planning on moving out of her parents house in the fallowing month she couldn't stand it there anymore, they were over baring and still thought of her as a child. Obviously, though, by the fact that she was on the run from the cops proved that she could look after herself though, or maybe it proved them right, honestly she didn't know at this moment and it didn't matter. But what did matter was she saw an old abandoned shop a little while up and was going to hide in there, it looked wrecked enough that even an amateur criminal knew that the cops wouldn't do near it.

The inside looked worse then the out; it was all burned up and charred to the ceiling. Papers were strewn every where and all the furniture was broken, the only light that came in was threw the door and a crack in the wall opposite. There was a door on the wall to her left that hung on only one hinge and she decided to go into the room it led to, but it was worse then the front one. There was a hole through the floor in the middle of the room with a desk and chair on the other side of it, so carefully she went around going to sit there, they were the only un-broken pieces of furniture she'd seen. Propping her feet up she let out a sigh and leaned her head back letting her long black hair fall behind the chair and looked up at the ceiling with her green eyes. The blood had started to dry on her arms and it felt disgusting but she closed her eyes anyways until she heard the door get smashed in and the voices of the cops.

"Crap…" she muttered and got up to hide behind the desk. Too late though the cops had come in the room and saw her.

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE" the chubby one shouted and they both held their guns up to her.

At that moment something cracked inside her mind and she started laughing hysterically and walked towards them with her hands in front of her.

"Alright _officers_" she said putting her hands out "take me in, I've been very….._bad_"

_what are you doing?! _She thought to herself, this still wasn't like her, she hadn't even been aware that she was about to say that.

The cops clasped the handcuffs on her and almost immediately after that she blacked out.

"What a sad story…. She's normally such a nice girl" was the last thing she remembered hearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was shorter then I thought, but I promise the chapters will get longer as I go. OH AND THE JOKER WILL MORE THEN LIKELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Please Review so I know how I'm doing


	2. Welcome Home

_Three month later, setting Arkham._

Milisha sat in the rec-room, where they allowed the 'patients' to socialize with each other and attempt normalcy. Even the more dangerous ones were allowed to which explained the bars on the windows and the guards at all the doors. The only exception was you had to have been on constant watch for at least 2 weeks in your room and if you didn't cause too much trouble in there they'd let you roam free through the asylum, the rec-room was just the most popular place, but that's only because it was the only room (That they were allowed in) that had a TV in it, and the chairs were more comfortable.

She never socialized though, for the first half of her stay she didn't even want to come out of her room. The doctors on the other hand thought differently, they said it wasn't "healthy" for her to stay in her room all the time, but from the looks of this place not even the doctors truly knew what healthy was. Instead of socializing like they wanted her too she sat in a chair as far away as she could get from them with her knees pressed against her chest. Its not that she didn't want friends in this place, she just wasn't like them, she wasn't crazy, she didn't spend all her time giggling to herself or complaining about "The voices". Milisha hadn't even talked to the doctors, which didn't seem to bug them, all it meant was she'd be in here longer. They wouldn't let her out until she talked to them so they could make sure she wouldn't hurt anyone again. So far she hadn't be diagnosed with anything, not that she knew of. The only one who had said what they thought was wrong with her was Jonathan Crane, he'd been caught a month ago and had been out of his room for a week when he started paying attention to her. Some days he'd sit in front of her and just watch trying to get her to talk to him. In his "professional opinion" she suffered from schizophrenia, but how the hell would he know what went on in her head, not even she did. Luckily today wasn't one of those days he decided to watch her, he was in front of the TV watching re-runs of a show she'd never seen before with the rest of the crazies.

Her butt had start to hurt from sitting in the chair for an amount of time she didn't know, but three shows had already started and ended so it must have been over an hour. She got up and walked out of the room getting a look of approval from one of the guards first, they never expected trouble from her, heck they never even expected words to come out of her. How much trouble could such a quiet person get into? Well that is except for what got her in here. She still didn't know what it was, when she was allowed out of her room the news had completely stopped talking about it, and she was never even on trial just put straight in here. She found that part odd.

Walking down the long hallway she looked back and fourth at the doors, they weren't people's rooms those were in different hallways and the upper floors. You couldn't even get to them from here, you had to go through the doors but those were staff only. Nurses walked past her headed to where she didn't know but giving her the eye to make sure she stayed in place. It made her feel awkward when they did that, like she had already done something wrong, or they thought she was going to. Most of the time she tried not to pay attention to their stares.

Milisha went into the bathroom at the end of the hall making sure to lock the door behind her and just stared in the mirror analyzing her self. Since coming here her skin had become much paler and it looked sickly with the bags under her eyes do to many sleepless nights of others screaming and moaning. Her pants were baggy on her but held well against her waist and the plain white shirt had her name wrote on it with a sharpie, all her shirts did. The only item of clothing that was actually was hers were her converse, the same ones she was wearing the night she got caught. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail because there was nothing else she could do with it here; they didn't allow hair strengtheners un-surprisingly. But at least her eyes still had their gleam.

_I wish I had makeup here_ she thought and imagined how much nicer she'd look if she had some, but was ripped out of that thought when she heard laughing and doctors running down the hallway to the rec-room, something was obviously going wrong in there, probably a fight or something. She rushed out wondering what was going on.

_Crane probably pushed some one too far this time _she thought smirking at the image of him beaten and bloodied that her head made up.

The doctors, nurses and guards were all in the hallway right before the rec-room surrounding some one, but it wasn't anyone she recognized. Some one new, they had probably just not a wear they can't come out of there room yet. But that couldn't be it the doctors were way too worked up for that and the guards had out their tazors like they were in fear that some one would get hurt. There was a frightening laugh coming from the middle of the crowed like a hyena but worse, it was disturbing to her and she went back to hide behind the corner not wanting to see who was making that horrid sound. But it was too late she locked eyes with him, and she knew exactly who it was. They had caught The Joker again and he was apparently not happy with it.

"Everyone out of the way" one of the bigger guards she had come to know as Sam shouted as he and another guard Robert picked The Joker up after they had finally restrained him to his straight jacket. Obviously he had just got here due to the fact that his makeup was still on but smudged all over, some of his skin visible other were swirls of red, white, and black. His dark chocolate eyes caught hers as they dragged him to the elevator, and he winked at her sending fear down her spine and she shivered.

A nurse walked past her whispering "Get back to the rec-room now! You shouldn't even be in the hallways, so either back there or I'll send you straight back to your room!" Milisha felt scolded and walked to the rec-room, if she had been a dog her tail would have been between her legs.

"This has been Tom Anderson with GCN giving you the news, and remember we can all sleep safely tonight knowing that The Joker has been caught and is officially back in Arkham for good. Good Night everyone and have a pleasant tomorrow" The TV shut off and everyone got up headed to the nurses station for their nightly meds. It was almost bed time for Arkham and she fell in line with everyone else. Things would defiantly be more interesting around here.

_I wonder if they'll allow him in the rec-room after his two weeks _She thought doubting that they would.

After swallowing her meds and having the nurses to a tongue check to just make sure she had actually swallowed them rather then saved them she headed to her room. On her floor she heard the terrible laughter coming from the padded room that was right next to her regular room. She was the second room from the hall ways and every floor had four padded rooms, two on each end of the halls right next to the door and she was unlucky to be next to one of them which is why she always had trouble sleeping. Now it would be even worse knowing The Joker was the one in that room next to her.

A/N: A little longer I hope, I know its at least twice as long as the first chapter, I'm not sure how regularly I'll be posting but I'll attempt at least twice a week with an exception of my double post tonight


	3. Another side

A/N: Thanks to those of you (Smiley the Clown) who reviewed. Oh in this chapter the italics are her dream. I hope you all like this newest chapter.

Ch. 3

Sleep defiantly didn't come easily that night; every time she closed her eyes her new neighbor threw himself against the wall her bed was against, causing her eyes to just fly back open. She let out a groan and turned over to face the wall running her finger down its smooth surface when another bang came. It caused her to back up a little almost falling off the bed; she just shook her head and pulled the blanket up over her, with her knees pressed against her chest. She just sat there for about a half hour when the noise finally stopped and she laid back down and closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

"_Anyone out there" a high voice entered her room from the ceiling. It was like they were in the room with her._

"_**Answerer him**__" another voice yelled at her from no where, making her stand up immediately._

"_But… I don't know where he's coming from" Milisha muttered in a toneless voice to who ever was yelling at her, she looked around but didn't see either of the people speaking to her._

"_**The air vent**__" she defiantly didn't like the second one. It was too ghostly, and was always there._

_Milisha climbed up on her bed to put her face to the air vent and look in "Hello?" she called out when she didn't see anyone in there. After a few minutes of with no response she began to sit down_

"_Stay there!" she was suddenly stopped when the voice in the air vent called out to her "What room are you in?!" _

_She was slightly taken aback by the oddness of the question. "The room right next to the pad-padded one" she stammered not sure why it mattered._

"_Oh….__**good**__-uh. Wanna do me a favor?" she started noticing the strange pattern to his speech._

"_Maybe… depends" She called back, not really sure if she should trust a voice from an air vent, but something just pushed her to do it._

"_Oh what" the t was hard on the end of his words "No, actually just get in the air vent-uh and come here"_

"_But… I'm sure the vents not going to actually go over-"_

_"Have you ever tried" They interrupted her._

"_N-no why would I?!"_

"_Just do it! NOW!" They yelled, the suddenness almost made her fall over from fright of who ever it was._

"_**Go**__" the other voice encouraged and with out another thought Milisha opened the air vent and crawled in all too easily._

_It wasn't all that far before she saw a light at the end of the vent and practically fell out, happy to be out of the dark tunnel. But quickly regretted it when she was greeted by a face right in front of hers, a horrid paint smudged discolored toothy grin that caused her to jump up and run to the corner of his room._

"_Oh, uh, scared are ya?" The Joker laughed insanely "What did you expect from a voice in an air vent…. Hmmmm… a-uh prince on the other side?" _

"_I…I didn't know w-what to expect… the other one made me do it" she sat down pressing her face into the padded wall as the ghostly voice started rambling about things she didn't under stand. She pressed her hands to her ears needing a minute to think things straight for a second. "Shut up… just shut up! Please!"_

"_What? I just asked for help with my straight jacket, that's all. It's much too tight" The Joker walked over to her, angered slightly by the rudeness. _

"_Not you!" she glared deadly at him then her face softened "Alright, turn around"_

_He smiled wickedly "Thanks I-uh appreciate it" _

_Milisha stood being him and quickly undid it. Watching as it fell the ground in one quick motion he was on her, pressing his hands to her neck as hard as he could, laughing the whole time he did it._

"_Weren't you ever-uh told not to talk to strange clowns…Milisha" he sneered, and pushed her to the ground pressing even harder, all his strength was on her neck. _

_She started choking on her own spit, making it even harder for the air, that was already barely getting threw, get into her lungs. Her neck was already starting to feel the bruising that was going to be there. The light headedness was starting to kick in and she was ready to pass out…._

Milisha sat up in her bed hyperventilating and drenched in a cold sweat. Unable to understand what she should think of that dream she brought her hand to her chest trying to calm down. That was the first time she'd actually dreamed since coming here and she hoped it would be the last if all of them were planning to be like that. The image of him above her burned in her mind as she attempted to stand up, just the fall back down and lay back. Half expecting to see a clock she looked to the wall, bare of course, for some odd reason the doctors thought the clocks would be dangerous in the hands of a 'crazy' person.

Regaining her composer she stood back up and stretched out, the images already escaping her mind and she already almost forgot the whole thing. She put her other pair of "Arkham pants" on and threw her hair up to head out of her room. But as she got to the door it wouldn't open, the guards hadn't come by yet?

_Odd_ she thought _normally-_

Milisha was cut out of her thought suddenly when she heard doctors and guards walking down her row, panicking in hushed voices.

"Who would let him out?!" one of the spoke as they all stopped in front of the room next to hers.

"I don't know, we have no recordings of it, the halls were clear all night" the guards concern had her worried.

_Who would want The Joker out? He can't have possibly escaped yet _the only other actual criminal in the asylum was Crane, but he couldn't get out of his room at night.

The intercom bustled on and one of the nurses made an announcement "Sorry for the delay the guards will come and unlock your rooms now" she sounded as chipper as she always did; no hint of worry and not a word was said about what was happening. That had Milisha a little worried. Did anyone else know he was here? If not why didn't they? Were the doctors hiding him?

Her questions were to be answered soon as the guards opened her door and a doctor stepped in.

"Are you going to speak to us today?" He asked in an almost concerned voice, but was shot down when she just shrugged. "You know, you're the only patient that's seen he was here"

She just stared at him for a moment, not wanting to answerer and took a step towards the door ready to leave. As she left her room she was greeted by the sight of two of the strong guards bringing him back to his room already, strapped in his straight jacket already. His make up had completely come off and he was almost handsome if it weren't for the scars. He watched her, as she passed by them headed to the door at the end of the hallway, smiling at her and right before he was pushed into his room he winked at her. Once again it caused a shudder to go down her spine.


	4. Someone new

**A/N: Sorry she is a TOTAL Mary Sue in this chapter, but it needs to happen to get the plot going and I couldn't think of anything else so just bare with it.  
**

Countless hours turned into days spent sitting around the rec-room. Although the dream wasn't real, Milisha couldn't help but fear the familiarity, the realness of it.

_Thank god they haven't let The Joker out of his room__  
_

It disturbed her how focused she had been on him, almost anticipating his voice. It disturbed her how vividly she could remember him winking at her. It was so evident how engulfed she was that Milisha didn't even realize Crane staring at her as usual, trying to get her to talk. It had almost been a two weeks since The Joker came and Milisha still wasn't at ease with what had happened, it was almost like she really did it.

"Where'd you get those bruises?" An almost angelic voice pulled her out of her trance causing her to jerk and look at who spoke. Her mouth fell open at the sight, he was the most beautiful. She almost couldn't take it all in as her eyes roamed over who spoke to her; he was tall with deep ocean blue eyes and pale skin that looked even whiter against his charcoal hair.

_Is _this _the new guard they've been talking about?_ There had been rumors about a new guard but she never imagined anyone attractive working here, sure they weren't all ugly but never hot.

"Well?" He asked again this time a little more curious.

She didn't answer; even if he was gorgeous she didn't trust _anyone _in this hospital, so instead she just gave him the blank stare she gave the doctors.

"Alright then" he sat down in front of her and watched.

_Oh god he's like another Crane._

"She choked herself in her sleep a few weeks back, from what I've heard" speaking of the devil himself he sat down with the guard. "You get her to say anything?" asked interested.

The guard shook his head "Nope, not a word" the doctor looked to him "Names Ryan, I'm the new guard" he stuck his hand out to greet him.

_Ryan_ she lipped as his named passed threw her mind again.

"Jonathan Crane" he introduced taking his hand in a shake.

Milisha didn't wish to be bothered with there petty conversation she was sure was about to happen and took off, the sounds of there voices began to slip into the background as she herself slipped into the hallways, taking one last look at the new guard.

The hallways were emptied, which didn't surprise her much they normally were this time of day. A dark almost night, still kind of late afternoon, most people were in the rec-room or the cafeteria right now, all hallways would be empty, even….

_Mine_ she thought with a small jolt of excitement, she could go to her room with out getting caught, she could have peace and quiet for a moment to wrap her mind around everything. Heading to the door to the stair well she was hit by that voice again.

"Where are you going? I wasn't done talking to you" it was him again, fallowing after her.

_Damn it Ryan, don't you have some one else to talk to, or crazies to guard?_

"Wow, that Cranes a weirdo, can definitely see why he's in here, fear toxin? Damn" he laughed as he finally caught up to where she had gotten to, "Where are you going anyways? I think they said you guys couldn't go to your hallways with out an escort to like, I don't know, lock you into the room you want, something about not…. Hell I don't know yet, this is still my second day" he stopped as he realized he was rambling. "Anyways, I umm, _do _you want in your room? Is that where you were headed"

_Finally you catch on dumb ass _She smiled and nodded opening the door and heading up the stairs.

"What's your name? Your picture was on the list of people I'm supposed to keep a close eye on for some reason, it didn't say what you'd done or anything, just that I'm supposed into keep a close eye on, like, 10 different people"

Milisha made a confused face, that didn't sound right; they normally tend to keep private guards on the hard criminals, the ones who tried to escape a lot. Not the people like her, who just tried to due the time and get out of here, though she was starting to doubt she ever would.

Ryan laughed a little "I know, I'm confused to, you don't seem insane at all to me, personally you seem like the most normal in here, even compared to the doctors, well except for your not talking, that's kinda odd."

Milisha opened the door on the fourth floor, her floor, and walked away from him to go sit in front of her room and lean her head against the door.

"You want in there?" he asked pulling out his keys.

Looking up at him she put her hand on the handle to show it was unlocked and stared at him hoping he'd go away soon.

"Oh, I see…I guess I'll just go back to the main floor then" he looked discouraged and headed to the door "should I lock the door or something so you don't try to….oh never mind I just will"

_He's locking me on my floor? You can't do that. He really is stupid, even for a new guy. _She laughed as he left her there and the sound of the door getting locked, she wasn't even inside her room yet. She just leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

"Tha**t**-uh, wasn't all that smart of him now was it?" The Jokers chilling voice came from the small hole in his door, making her eyes open.

_Crap I'd almost forgotten about him_

He let out a shriek of laughter at her silence, "I know your there" he cooed in a sing-song voice "Why don't you-uh, come talk to your dear old mistah J"

Suddenly something in her ticked and she stood up, walking to his door and looking in the hole.

"Now was tha**t **so hard? Hmmm….? I'm not the-uh scariest thing in here am I?" she wasn't sure if he was or not, some of the others seemed rather odd, but more then that the security guard had paid a little too much attention to her for her liking.

She just shrugged in return to him, which made him laugh shockingly.

"Not, much for the talking? I've noticed that about you, you seem so….what's the word? Misplaced here, you're not crazy are you?"

_No _"No" she said quietly, surprising even herself at the fact that she spoke. Milisha had almost forgotten the sound of her own voice.

This seemed the please The Joker "Atta girl, I knew you had it in you. You should really talk more, your voice is-"

"Milisha! What are you doing, get away from there" Ryan had come back in the room obviously realizing she wasn't supposed to be there by herself.

"S-sorry I-I…" she stammered and was unable to get the rest of the sentence out.

"You talked! They said you haven't talked since you got here" He was excited and she couldn't understand why, her voice wasn't that great and she just wanted him to go away. "When did you start talking?"

"When **I **started talking to her" The Joker interrupted laughing as he spoke, and the obvious tinge of jealousy at the fact that she spoke to him first.

Ryan just glared at The Joker and took Milishas hand "Come on, we need to go back to the rec-room"

"A-alright" Milisha stammered again and left, taking one last look at The Joker in his room, a curious sensation coming over her, she didn't understand it, she didn't understand why her mouth go the better of her and allowed her to speak to him of all people.


	5. A raise of the hand

Over the past week Milisha started talking more often to choice people, which of course meant she was still avoiding all contact with those _Crazy Doctors_ as she still thought of them. Sleep came easier too, now that she found her voice, but it was a dreamless sleep, which she was thankful for after her last dream encounter.

Today she sat in the cafeteria eating her "lunch" as the staff like to call it, it looked more like prison food. Shapeless and an unappealing white-grey color that she had never seen before her time spent here. It wasn't all bad though, Ryan would give her edible food when he did his rounds. Now that she was speaking they had become friends, she finally answered all the questions he had for her which allowed them to have actual conversations. She didn't trust him fully, though, to answer his questions about the bruises or what she remembered about what she did to end up in here. It was still lacking in full detail anyways.

"Would you like some **real **lunch" Ryan's, too good to be true, voice rang in her ear. He held out a small tupperware box to her, that she knew had something better then whatever it was she was staring down at.

"Of course Ryan, what's on **your **menu today?" she said mockingly, as she opened it.

"Nothing special, just some heated up teriyaki noodles from my dinner last night" he sat down backwards next to her, resting his elbows against the table.

She slid the box under the table, sneaking bites of it in between the other staff members walking down the row of tables she was in.

"Compared to… **that… **its amazing" they both laughed, "What is this supposed to be anyways?"

Ryan looked down at it with a puzzled look "Uhm…I think the menu said mashed potatoes, corn, and….honestly I have no idea what that other thing is"

"Yeah me neither, but I think it just moved" she said disgustedly, poking at it with a fork, and then taking another bite of the noodles.

"Sooo…have you wanna what they have planned for your next-door neighbor. Joker man"

Ryan said suddenly sounding slightly excited.

"No, what?" looked at him with a full mouth, interested.

"Well" he lowered his voice "No one supposed to know this, its top secret, but- I can trust you right?" he stopped.

Milisha was offended "Of course, who am I gonna tell….now spit it out"

"Okay well" he lowered his voice again "The doctors got this new set-up, up stairs, you know where they take some of those _'special case'_ victims, the real…" he made this whistling sound spinning his finger around this ear, indicating crazy.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well they have this…chair…for lack of better word…. With all these wires connected to it. Some sort of machine that can supposedly look into a persons mind." He got closer, putting his mouth next to her ear and started to whisper "but rumor has it, that it's never been tested before. They're going to use him as their guinea pig" he started laughing like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard, "they have no idea what'll happen if it doesn't work though"

Milisha's eyes grew wider and wider with every word he said, she was almost speechless "Th-that's just….terrible. Where do they get off doing that?!" almost speechless, not quiet "I mean….that's inhumane"

Ryan just laughed again rolling his eyes "No, it would be inhumane if he would act like a human and not some sort of, sub-being"

She was even more shocked at that and causing her mouth to drop almost to her shoulders. Not even knowing what to say to that she slammed his tuppawear on the table and walked off.

"Oh come on," he stood up following her, by now everyone had left the cafeteria besides them. "What are you gonna do, run off and tell him. Since when do you even care about him?"

That stopped her walking and she turned around "I don't care about him, he's a terrible **person**, but I _do _care about right and wrong, and what the doctors want to do is _wrong_" she thought about what he said "But…maybe I will warn him" she took off running to the hallways where the stairs were located.

"Oh hell no your not!" he ran after her, suddenly angry.

Looking back she saw the honest rage on his face as she got to the door and slammed it behind her to run up the stairs.

_I didn't know he had such a temper, if this angers him that much __**he **__needs to be locked up in here. _ She thought out of breath making her way through thedoor to her floor and slamming it shut, but instead of running to The Jokers room she sat down pressing her back to it for when he caught up, it was only a matter of time.

**SLAM **he was there already.

"Milisha, let me in you can't tell him" Ryan yelled through the door almost opening it but she stood up to keep it closed with her full body weight.

"He has a….a right to kn-know" she stammered, having trouble keeping the door shut and talking at the same time.

The Joker watched through his window, amused by the commotion, and curious as to what it was about.

"No, he doesn't, urgh, he'll just escape and we'll never know what was going through his mind"

"Yeah and he wont go through-through that t-torture"

With one last push Milisha flew back to the ground and Ryan entered the room, he walked towards her casting a shadow over her form, reaching his hand back as Milisha squinted her eyes in fear as to what he was about to do….

"_Ryan we need you down here one of the patients have lost control and we need all the help we can get" _his walkie-talkie went off and Ryan let out a sigh of frustration.

"Copy that, I'll be right down" not even looking at Milisha he suddenly regained all composer, almost like he was never angry at all. It was the second creepiest thing she'd ever seen.

With out another word Ryan walked back out the door and ran down the flight of stairs, leaving her lying there, shaking a little.

"Wow, and they-uh call **me** crazy" The Joker laughed. Milisha wasn't sure how to respond, or if she even should. "Sooo… what was **that** all about anyways? All I got from it was '**I'm gonna kill you if you tell'** and _'no! I must tell'_ " he did generic imitating voices for them, which apparently amused him because he was laughing again.

"I-I'm not sure if I wanna say anymore" she crawled over and leaned against his door.

"Awh, too scared?" he asked with mock sympathy "afraid that the 'bwig bwad Wyan will get yoou?"

"Well, yeah, kinda actually… that was the first time he's even acted like that, I'm not too sure how to react to it" she shuddered and pulled her knees to her.

"But yet here you are, talking to _Me_ for support, hmmm….something seems wrong with that picture princess" He was right, there was something wrong with that. Did she really find Ryan scarier then The Joker, or maybe she just thought he might be crazier. She wasn't completely sure.

"Well then, I'll say what I came here to say" She leaned her head back looking him right in his _beautiful _almost unnaturally dark brown eyes, almost losing concentration at how disturbing, sinister, but just slightly welcoming they were. It was a dangerous combination. "Th-the doctors are going to, do experiment on you, he told me and I felt some one needed to warn you, I know I'd want warning if it were me….." she got quieter as she went suddenly feeling stupid.

"Hmm… not that bad, what kind-uh?" he asked, not sounding worried at all.

"A machine" she shook her head and looked back at the ground, he was too distracting "its supposed to see into your mind, but they haven't used it before, you'd be the first"

The Joker just stared down at her, clicking his tongue and not responding. But when he opened his mouth to talk the door on the other end of the hall suddenly flew open.

**A/N: OOOOH cliff hanger sorry. PLEASE REVIEW I like knowing people are actually reading this  
**

**and thank you Ber1719 that means a lot from you, I love your stories ^_^**


End file.
